


A golden mirror [Morrigan X Male Warden]

by TheRedAlex



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 19:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14625315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedAlex/pseuds/TheRedAlex
Summary: Adansser Tabris gifts a golden mirror to Morrigan.





	A golden mirror [Morrigan X Male Warden]

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to stage this somewhere right when Morrigan starts having feelings for the warden and it starts to feel like more than just "for fun". :)

The first half of this silent night had gone by in the blink of an eye. The camp was surrounded by a thick forest but luckily there was no need to worry about hiding darkspawn or wild animals. The numerous wards that had been set up by Wynne earlier that evening had quite honestly made guard duty obsolete. However, Adansser Tabris was still up watching and waiting in case the magic would fail. He didn’t really mind the quiet either since it was rather soothing. The closer they got to their goal of defeating the Blight the worse his nightmares became. He flushed that worrisome thought out of his mind by focusing on the midnight-sky.

The dark-blue was such a grand color too, he had always thought that there was something royal about it. In the alienage he could’ve sworn that stars were nothing to make a fuss about but lately, he had realized that he must’ve just had a desaturated view. They were like gems adorning the sky, sparkling, glimmering and glowing simultaneously. He laid in the somewhat dewy grass with a content smile on his lips. His hands behind his head he felt like he could almost just fall asleep. He shut his eyes for just a little before being brought back to reality by someone walking up behind him. He didn't worry though as he recognized the sound. 

“And here you are, sleeping instead of guarding”, a voice came from behind him and his smile grew wider. “’tis rather unfortunate for us, if we’d end up with only one dim-witted warden”, Morrigan continued and Adansser laughed in response. “You are not even fitted for battle”, she finished. It was true, Adansser wasn’t even in his armor and his daggers were loosely attached to his belt.  
“There’s no reason to worry, Morrigan, the wards still hold”, he responded and gestured towards the somewhat visible magical instruments that kept the spells going. Morrigan scoffed and crossed her arms.   
“One should be careful where they put their faith, would you be so foolish as to rely so heavily upon an old woman”, Morrigan retorted and Adansser nodded.   
“You’re right, perhaps I should’ve gone to sleep earlier”, Adansser agreed and stood. Morrigan looked wonderful in the dim light of the fire. “But it isn’t your turn to guard now, is it?”, he remarked with a thoughtful glance at Leliana’s tent. Morrigan rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms, but only to rest one hand on her hip.   
“I awoke to watch over my potion creation”, she snapped and Adansser tried not to smile as it obviously annoyed the lovely witch. “But since I am I will guard the camp for now”, she said this and took a seat by the fire. 

“If that is what you wish”, Adansser said and began walking towards his tent. He had just begun to crawl into it when he stopped and snapped his fingers. “Ah, I almost forgot”, he said and dug around in his pack. Morrigan looked over to him with hidden curiosity, what had he found now? He plucked out a hand-held object that sparkled in the light of the fire. As he turned to face her again he noticed how quickly she turned away, and he chuckled. He walked over to her once more and presented her with a golden mirror, it was an exquisite piece too. 

“What have you there? A mirror?” Morrigan said in confusion and took the mirror. Adansser nodded quietly as she studied it closely. “It is… just the same as the mirror which Flemeth smashed on the ground, so long ago.” She looked up at the elven man in surprise. “It is incredible that you found one so like it. I am uncertain what to say. You must wish something in return, certainly.” Morrigan said this and looked at him expectantly but Adansser shook his head.   
“It’s simply a present. For a beautiful woman”, Adansser retorted with a coy, innocent smile.   
“I have… never received a gift. Not one that did not also come with a price attached”, she said and the almost hidden smile on her lips was all that Adansser could ask for in appreciation. But then, Morrigan looked at him with eyes that could only be described as seductive. “Perhaps there is a price to pay, yet?” She chuckled and Adansser loved that sound. “If so, ‘tis deserved.” There was a brief pause. “Thank you, truly”, she concluded and at that moment Leliana exited her tent with a yawn. 

“Oh, is it not my turn to be on guard duty?”, she asked and Adansser was about to say something.   
“Yes, Adansser here was barely awake just now”, Morrigan said and grabbed hold of Adanssers hand before leading him away.   
“Good luck, Leliana”, Adansser said to the woman as he was practically being pulled towards the direction of Morrigan’s tent. Leliana simply waved as an answer.

The pair entered the tent and the vexing woman essentially pushed Adansser to the soft surface of her bedroll. Her hands began exploring his body whilst Adansser's lack of sleep caught up with him imminently and he stifled a yawn. Morrigan paused for a second as she realized his exhaustion.   
“I… I need to tend to the pot for a minute, I will return”, she said and left the tent. Adansser could barely keep his eyes open for two minutes and he fell asleep. 

Morrigan carefully entered the tent again as not to wake him and laid down next to him. In his sleep he laid an arm across her body and hugged her. It was warm and comfortable and soon enough Morrigan was sound asleep, as well.


End file.
